starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби
Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби — это световой меч созданный и используемый мастером-джедаем Оби-Ваном Кеноби во время Войн Клонов и Великой Чистки Джедаев, а также в первой и последней дуэли с Дартом Вейдером. Технические характеристики В отличии от простой конструкции наподобие меча учителя Оби-Вана, который он построил ранее, новое оружие было «больше» по конструкции. Эммитер был отделён от рукояти бронзовым и латунным фокусировочным ядром и блоком кристаллических линз. Непосредственно над этой тонкой панелью находилась черная остроконечная рукоять, занимавшая центральную треть рукояти. Активатор в рычажном стиле, какой был и на мече Энакина. Крепление на ремень было черным, державшимся на оснащенным расширением меча рядом с блоком питания. И наконец герметизировал рукоять хромированный эммитер. По характеристикам меч напоминал старые мечи Кеноби. Во время изгнания Бена Кеноби, меч настраивается по частям так, чтобы части были черными. Он также записал инструкции по созданию светового меча в журнале. Они основаны на конструкции и схемах меча Бена, так что все мечи, построенные при помощи инструкций имели идентичный вид, например, световой меч Люка Скайуокера. Появления * * * Фильм Звёздные войны: Войны клонов / novel / junior novelization * Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство * Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи * The Clone Wars: Crash Course * The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic * * * * The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence * * * The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid * * Войны клонов: Приманка * * Войны клонов: Одним махом * * * * * * * * * ''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3 * The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist * * * Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Звёздные войны: Одержимость * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / comic / novelization / junior novelization / game * The Last One Standing * Old Wounds * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale * Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Escape from the Death Star * Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe * Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale * The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale * Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale * Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II * Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III * Super Star Wars * Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4 * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba * Звёздные войны. Империя 27: «Генерал» Скайуокер, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Империя 34: В тени отцов, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 15: Вектор, часть 7 * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid * Tatooine Sojourn * Scavenger Hunt * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби * Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Когти Дракона, часть 3 }} Источники * * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine * Star Wars Technical Journal * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition * Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force * Иллюстрированный атлас * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * * * * * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * * Категория:Личные световые мечи